This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a brake-pad assembly for a spot-type disc brake comprising a carrier or backing plate with box-shaped recesses and friction pads inserted and secured therein.
From the German Pat. No. 1,183,806 a disc brake is known wherein the carrier plate of the brake-pad assembly is provided with box-shaped recesses which serve to receive the friction pads. The friction pads are shaped like the sectors of a circle and have at their rear sides metal supporting plates which are provided with spring clips to secure the friction pads in their box-shaped recesses. Each brake-pad assembly carries two sector-shaped friction pads secured in their associated box-shaped recesses which are disposed adjacent to one another. A cross member provided between the two box-shaped recesses defines a determined distance between the friction pads.
This brake-pad assembly has the disadvantage that the sector-shaped design of the friction pads necessitates expensive and sophisticated apparatus as well as large expenditure of work involved with the manufacture of the friction pads and the carrier plates.